


Winchester's roses

by whitecrawace



Category: Sherlock BBC, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sabriel - Freeform, mafia, pain and sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrawace/pseuds/whitecrawace
Summary: Winchester Family has a new boss now. The older son of John was an obvious choice. Ruthless, loyal, clever and strong, perfect for this job at a time like this. The Blackstar city was drowning in blood for past ten years and Winchesters brought - as the press called it - “Mafia War” to an end. What matters now is business and influences. Police are no longer busy with shootings and silent murders. To run a good business, Winchester hired the best lawyers he could afford. They silenced most of the rumors. For now.His only trusted friend works for him and Dean has no idea if his feelings towards Castiel are a curse or a blessing.





	1. Cursed luck

Walking down the street when it’s raining, is not the best idea but after talking to his brother, Dean needed something to settle down… Younger Winchester got himself a job. As a prosecutor. His dreams finally came true, and as it’s well-known – one man’s heaven is the other’s hell. Right now Dean is in hell. Cold and dark. He lost his bodyguards far behind. When his coat soaked, he noticed a small sign: “Greg’s bar” so he rushed towards it. When he opened the door, a bell rang but the loud music went beyond that sound. Dean hanged his coat and took a place at the bar. A blonde girl behind the counter smiled at him and gave him his order. Whiskey is always a good choice. Dean is looking around and noticed only two other guys sitting in the corner. Too busy with talking to notice a millionaire in a Hugo Boss suit.  
Winchester orders another drink.

“Rough night?” asks a husky voice. When Dean turns around, his eyes meet a sky blue stare. “Could be worse, you know?”

“You don’t even know what happened.” he smirks, surprised that it made the other man chuckle.

“I can see that you are still here so it’s good.” man shrugs and his hand shortly brushes the dark hair. Water drops fall on his arms covered by a wet trench coat. “You are alive.”

“I’m not so sure if it’s that fortunate, Cas.” Dean sighs and drinks another glass. His pain cannot be eased so easily. “Sam betrayed me. He betrayed our Family. What am I supposed to say to our… to MY people, huh?”

Castiel’s look is soft and comforting. He puts his hand on Dean’s arm and that brings him back to his senses. He has to think. Cover up this mess. The List… He has to put Sam on The List. He has to protect him. Another drink makes it easier for Dean to look Castiel in the eyes. They are sitting side by side. Their arms touching.

“I need to protect him.” Dean’s whisper is not heard by anyone but Castiel. He nods and takes a sip of his drink. “I need your help.”

“Anything you wish, boss.”

“No need for that, buddy. We are still friends, even if I run the show now. “ The bright smile on Castiel’s face always brings him hope. “You will have to prepare a report for me tomorrow. I have to check what the hell happened in Styles. God, I am so tired…“ Dean complains but orders more alcohol.

“Sure, it will be done by noon. Should I call your driver?”

“You are my accountant, Cas. Not my babysitter.” Dean sounds harsh but it only makes Castiel put away his phone. He keeps looking at Dean with those beautiful blue eyes of his… “I should drink one more and go back home.” he decides, quickly turning away from Castiel. “Can’t you drive?”

“I suppose I could, I did not drink much…”

“Perfect. Let's go.” Dean stands up and goes outside, holding his coat in hands. It’s not raining anymore but the air is thick and smells like a wet dog. “Where did you park?”

“Behind a corner.” says Castiel and helps Dean stand straight.

They walk together in the dark, feeling dizzy, being way too careless. When they are getting closer to a black Porsche, they hear somebody’s footsteps. When Castiel turns his head around, he sees two men. His heart stops when he notices guns in their hands. Castiel pushes Dean to the ground behind him. When first shots ring in their ears, Castiel falls with a whimper, covering Dean with his body. The attackers shoot once more but suddenly there is another sound. The swift action ends with a knife in one man’s throat and a blade in a heart of the second one. Dean shifts himself up, leaning on the car door. He is confused, terrified by the view of Castiel, bleeding out on his lap. He cups his face and runs his fingers thru dark hair.

“Castiel… Cas! CAS!” he shouts and tries to stop the bleeding but his vision blurs and the next thing he sees is a blue light of a police car. “Hey! Here!” Dean doesn’t care if they lock him up. Not if they can save Castiel.

***  
“I’m telling you, he was too wasted to cut them up! We need to release him tomorrow, right after interrogation.”

“But…” Nathan Steel is furious but the prosecutor seems to be adamant. And he was here before they filled in the files.

“I’m done, Singer. Your father being the commander here will not make it easier for you.” Winchester sounds more strict than usual. “I can’t take this case but I tell you, whoever will be sent here, will not change reality. You got nothing against my brother. Understood?”

“Yes.”

Sam storms out of the police station and gets in his car as quickly as possible. What in the hell happened there? Milton could know something if he weren’t unconscious and half dead. He drives to his place, dialing Gabriel’s number.

“Hey, Sam! What…”

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! MY BROTHER ALMOST GOT KILLED! YOU ARE THE CHIEF OF SECURITY, GABRIEL!”  
There is silence on the other side of the phone and Sam starts to wonder if this is really Gabe’s fault. It was not unusual for Dean to escape out of their sight. To leave his guards behind and get into a fight…

“My people were looking for him. Is boss ok? Please, tell me he did not get shot…”

“No. He is at the police station. Milton on the other hand…” Sam says quietly.

“Cassie? What… What happened to my brother?” Gabriel’s voice cracks.

“He is in a hospital, they told me he will live if he survives next two days.” he answers with confidence and hears Gabe inhale deeply. “Saint Mary’s Hospital, Hive Street.”

“Thank you. And I am sorry for…”

“It’s not up to me if he will punish you.” Sam hangs up, feeling tears in his eyes. Dean never hesitates to get rid of problems… Will he show mercy?  
***

Dean wakes up, all sore and stiff. He bends over on a bench and sits up to look around. He is in a closed room but it’s not a prison cell. Wait… Cas… Dean jumps up and bumps at the door, knocking with his fists.

“Hey! Let me out! Hey! Anybody!”

When the door finally open, Nathan looks at Winchester with a smug on his face.

“Ready to talk about last night?”

“Where is Milton? What happened to him?” Dean follows him into a corridor and to another room, where they held interrogations. “Tell me what happened to Castiel Milton!”

“He got shot but survived, now, please sit down.” he points at the chair in front of them and sits at the table. “He is alive, calm down. We need your help to find out who tried to kill both of you.”

Dean sits down slowly and tries to breathe. He can’t calm down. Not when Castiel is somewhere, wounded and still not safe.

“I have no idea. I heard shots but he pushed me and I saw nothing. And then cops arrived. All I can remember is shots and blue light.” Dean shrugs, his answer sounds strangely sincere and Nathan shakes his head in confusion. “What?”

“Nothing. If that’s all you know, we have nothing. Somebody killed the attackers so we will find out who they are but the other killer…”

“What?” Dean froze.

“I said too much already, don’t bother.” _Prosecutor ordered me to make it short, not skip completely so I’m clear._ Nathan thinks. “You are free to go.”

Nathan leaves, not aware of the fact that if Winchester wants an access to police files, all he has to do is call. But not now.  
When he arrived at the hospital, a nurse stopped him in the hall. When he asked about Castiel, she took him to a small room Milton has been sharing with two other patients. Dean stops on the doorstep. He feels dizzy. Not because of a hangover but mostly because of the view in front of him.

“Move him. I will pay, just… Move him right now.”

“Mr. Winchester, that’s…”

“I said. Move him.” he hisses and comes up to the bed on which Castiel is sleeping. A machine measures his pulse and apparently helps him breathe. Mask covers his face but Dean can see his lips, slightly parted. “Cas… Cas, you will be fine.” Dean gently touches his hand but Castiel doesn’t react. I promise I will take care of you. They will pay for it. I will tear them all apart.


	2. Don't go, love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital is a place where people die, born or even reborn if they are very lucky. Which one will be Castiel's fate?

A slender figure appears in Castiel’s room. She doesn’t say a word. Just sits in the corner, watching doctors who are fighting for man’s life. They are so determined, so devoted, so… funny. It’s silly. All they do is make his suffering last longer. His body is tired. There is not much what people can do for him in that state, far away from his grace, far away from his home. It’s not their role. When everybody leaves, she comes close to his bed. He is in pain, she can tell. Both his body and spirit. Castiel is dying, not aware of that fact, fighting for every precious breath. She strokes his face and leans in to place a soft kiss on his forehead. It makes him shiver and inhale deeply as if he were drowning. A young woman smiles at him and sits back on the chair.

“Casair, it’s you… The Guardian of angels.” Castiel whispers, recognizing his sister with no doubt. “What happened to Dean?”

“Don’t worry, he is safe. Thanks to you not injured.” she answers, looking down at her hands, covered in blood. “What were you thinking? I pulled you out of Heaven and helped you hide from Hell’s eyes. What more do you expect me to do, you and Gabriel? How many times do I have to save your lives? I thought you will be happy here, on Earth. You are not the same as you used to be. You are almost entirely human. Both of you. Do me a favour and don’t put your life on risk anymore. I am begging you, brother. You rebelled. I can’t watch over you constantly”

Castiel puts down a tube he had to pull out of his throat – which was no longer necessary to help him breathe – and he stands up to get closer to her. His eyes are wide opened, meeting the same blue sparkles in his sister’s look.

“I had to save him."

"I gave you life, don’t waste it again.” Casair can feel tears in her own eyes. Her voice is silent but Castiel hears a warning in angel’s tone. “Do not make me wonder if I made a mistake choosing you, Castiel.”

When he blinks, she fades away, leaving nothing behind her. Not a proof besides his fully healed body and a warm chair. Now everything is clear. He can’t stay here.

***

Alistair stares blankly at the atrocious scene in front of him. Given the opportunity to bail, he leaves the blood shredded room. Whimpers and screams follow him into a narrow corridor. Boss is everything but neat when it comes to interrogations. This time it’s different though. His cruelty is visibly effortless, driven by rage and extraordinary determination. Striking realization did not make it any better. Alistair knows that he could be one of them… Winchester’s performance left him speechless. Back in the dark room, Dean is looking at a pale face, covered in blood and bruises. He lights up a cigarette only to put it out on man’s neck. Trembling body arches.

“I don’t know! I don’t know… I swear I don’t know… I don’t know what happened” tortured man cries.

“I’m aware. If you knew where Castiel Milton is, we would be talking right now. But this… This is just a punishment.” Dean clenches his jaws and glances at the other body guard. He fainted few minutes ago. “I’m going to rip you apart. You and everyone who took part in it.”

“It’s not us! Please! It’s not us…” man chokes when he gets hit with a baseball-bat in his gouts. He spits out blood.

“You will be a warning” Dean’s anger is replaced by a truly terrifying satisfactory in his voice and a vicious smile. “And believe me, I will get my revenge.”

“Fuck you…”

Dean crashes man’s skull with one fatal hit. He is panting heavily. Blood covers his face and a white shirt. Rolled up sleeves are soaked with it. Doors open and Gabriel gives Winchester a flabbergasted look.

“What?” Dean wipes dirt off his face. “I’m busy.”

“I have been looking for them, boss” Gabriel swallows shock and manages to face him.

“Too late. I’m going to finish this and we will talk. In my office” he orders and puts down the bat. When Dean reaches for a knife, Gabriel steps back and flees before Dean has a chance to show him his mastery. ”Alistair!” he calls and slits man’s throat.

“Yes, boss?” Alistair comes back, carrying a black towel.

He hands it to Dean so he can clean himself up a bit.

“Put them in a decent place. Public but far away from any school or park. And make sure Crowley’s dogs find them before cops. Got it?” Dean leaves, not waiting for his answer.

Gabriel is waiting, leaned against a cold wall of Dean’s office. His knees are weak when he thinks of what he saw in Winchester’s eyes. Was that madness? Was he always like that? Ruthless and fierce… Gabriel jumps when the door slam and Dean comes up to his desk. He changed his clothes, no trace of blood or the nightmare that took place only half an hour ago.

“They saw nothing.” Gabriel says with an adequate precaution. “They did everything to protect my brother…”

“Is this why Castiel is gone? Because they did so great?” Dean snorts and looks Gabriel in the eyes. ”They failed. Probably helped someone get to Cas. Are you blind?”

“They were my most trusted men”

“Looks like you need new ones” Winchester takes out his phone and checks messages. Alistair reported a success. “I can’t leave it like that. No matter what you think, I blame you, me, all of us. We failed”

“I’m sure there is a reasonable explanation…”

“I was told he vanished into thin air!” Dean shouts and they hear a sound of a glass breaking. The secretary must have heard him. “You will use your old contacts, talk to people from Crowley’s Family. They could help us.”

“Yes, boss.” he sighs quietly. If you knew… “I will do anything to find Castiel”

“Alive. If he is dead, I will drown this city in blood”

***

Gabriel stands on a cemetery field, far away from graves but close enough to the chapel. His wings cast long shadows. Bright sun makes him blind for a split second and when he looks around, a dark figure appears in front of the older Milton.

“You summoned me, Gabriel.” Casair comes up to him and smiles softly. “I left you a message”

“You left me a bloody sigil on my wall.” He looks at her with anger. “I can’t find Castiel”

“Because he doesn’t want to be found. Not by you. Not by Winchester. He understands the risk” Casair sounds particularly proud of it. “You should follow him instead of drawing attention.”

“Who ordered to attack him?” Gabriel asks, fearing the dreadful answer. “Winchester was not their main target.”

“A human that knows, sees, and hears too much. Way too much. I would kill it but…” Casair’s smile lacks emotions. It’s an artificial mask she made up for herself to hide hatred for humankind.

“It? Are they still apes to you?”

“Make a wise choice for once, brother” with those words she starts fading and few seconds later Gabriel is alone again.

***

Sam opens the door of his apartment and instantly he is overwhelmed by a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. He steps out of his shoes and follows his hunger. When he sees a girl sitting at the table, his face lights up with a smile. She notices him and they kiss shortly.

“How was your day?” she asks, preparing food for both of them. Steaming pots release more intense smell of spices than what Sam could smell in the corridor.

“It was hard. Two dead guys, no clue who ripped their lungs out.” Sam shrugs. He doesn't mention white flowers they found in corpses' mouths which was a classic signature of Winchesters. “I hope yours was better.”

“Actually, I have something interesting for us this evening. A remarkably important meeting. My brother is visiting too” she says cheerfully.

“Is he staying in town?”

“Just for two days. He arrives in few hours and asked me to pick him up from the airport.”

Her look gets intense and Sam knows exactly what that means.

“Of course I will go with you.” he exclaims and her smile gets wider. “Alice…”

“I could always tell him to find a cabby”

“A what? Oh, a taxi, yes.” Sam laughs quietly at his own joke. “No problem, we should eat dinner together. I want to get to know him better”

“What about Dean?” Sam freezes and takes a deep breath. Alice narrows her eyebrows. “Something is wrong”

“His friend went missing and Dean is looking for him.” Sam admits and stands up to get a glass of water. This break allows his to settle down a little. “Where should we take him?”

“Doesn’t matter, Jim likes all kinds of cuisine.” she shrugs. “So I should not call Dean?” she insists.

“Not this time, sweetie”

“God, it must be very bad… this or you did something horrible.” Alice laughs, and Sam has to use all of his willpower not to get back to a memory of Alistair’s masterpiece they found in that alley.

“We are going to have a nice, peaceful evening”

“Sure”

The airport is full of people but it doesn’t take long before Alice notices her brother in a loud crowd rushing through the gate. They hug and Sam can hear them both laughing. When he comes up to a man who is not very much taller than Alice, the man smiles amused.

“So you are Sam Winchester. It’s great to finally meet you” Jim greets him, his smooth voice that doesn’t suit the rough look.

"You too."

They shake hands and follow Alice to a parking lot where Sam’s car is parked.

“Where are we going?” Jim asks, packing his luggage in a trunk.

“Dinner” Alice’s excitement is genuine but Sam can’t help but keeps observing her brother who not only looks suspicious but definitely had a too big luggage.

“Lovely.” Jim grins and they get in the car. The moment Sam drives out of the building, phone rings. “It’s Sebastian…” Jim mumbles, hiding the phone in his coat. “He booked me a hotel so you don’t have to worry”

“Fine but don’t complain later. You will never find a better hospitality than mine” Alice laughs and puts her hand on Sam’s knee. “I told you we will be fine.”

“Yes, you did” Sam nods his head, meeting a cold stare in a mirror. “So… You are here for Alice or you have some business? Judging by the suit, you know…”

“Oh, he’s clever. Very clever. Good for you, sister.” Jim comments without sarcasm. “Yes, I am working on something important.”

“Can I ask what it is?”

“You can ask me anything but I will not tell you” he jokes. “It’s risky, I can lose a lot of money. Hopefully my partner will do his job.” Jim shrugs and looks at the street full of people living their normal, boring lives.

“That Sebastian you mentioned?” Sam tries to keep a confident tone.

“Brilliant, I’m not surprised you are a prosecutor.” absence of interest in his voice ends the small talk.

***

Dean looks at the clock. _Freaking four am. and I still haven’t found it._ His imagination runs wild. It’s been three days and they have no clue. Nothing but a police report containing a description of two strange blades that the assassin used to kill people attacking him and Cas. No fingerprints, not even a brand signature on hand made weapon. Somebody put a lot of effort in following him and saving him. All that is not important. _Not until I find him._ He keeps reminding himself whenever he needs to be focused. Castiel might be gone but his works is now in hands of assistants and secretaries. All the operations that included money were run partially by Milton. Now it’s all a mess. _Frankly, after few days of his absence the system is slowly breaking down._ Dean pours himself a glass of whiskey and drinks it on his way to bedroom. He doesn’t bother to take a shower again. Dean takes off his suit and shirt, and wearing only his boxers, he falls on fresh sheets.

An angel appears among the shadows, looking at the chair in the corner of the room. He ignores Winchester and comes up to the celestial being who is resting quietly, eyes focused on human. Light gets inside through the high windows, making it easy for them to recognize each other.

“I thought you escaped. What are you doing, Cassie?”

“One last time, Gabriel.” Castiel looks up at his brother. Angel can see tears in his cold blue eyes. “I must… I must say goodbye” he whispers, clenching his fists. “Let me do this. Please.”

“I’m not going with you. You decide.” Gabriel looks away with embarrassment. “I’m staying with Winchesters.”

Castiel stands up and gestures at human with frustration.

“I can’t come back, Dean saw me wounded. How would I explain…” Castiel cuts, hearing a quiet movement. Dean turns around on the bed but he doesn’t wake up. Angels breathe a sigh of relief. “If you have better things to do, leave me. Casair made it clear. I have to protect Dean…”

“By leaving? Do you have any idea what he is currently occupied with?” Gabriel’s bitter laugh surprises him. “He became homicidal and he will not rest if we won’t find you.”

“Dean?”

“Yes, your sweet Dean-o here. How can you blindly follow Casair’s words?” Gabriel loses the rest of his patience. “She is a warrior, not our Father. She can be wrong.”

“I will not risk.” Castiel decides in a heartbeat and Gabriel vanishes. ”Good talk.” he sighs and sits on the edge of the bed. Castiel leans over the sleeping man, whispering “I’m so sorry, Dean. I wish things were different”

Angel strokes his hair gently, focusing on the soft touch. Castiel takes a deep breath, trying to settle down and takes one last look at Deans face. Gorgeous, calm, wearing a small scar over his right eyebrow. He only regrets one thing. Dean’s eyes are closed. Castiel will never get lost in them, ever again.

Castiel disappears, leaving behind a key to his office which falls on the hard floor. Sound of the impact is loud enough to disturb the peace. Dean sits up instantly, pointing a gun at the nonexistent threat. He stands up, looking around. When Dean lowers the gun, he notices a metallic object laying on the ground. _Is that a joke?_ He picks up a key and turns on the light. All of the keys he ever handed to his men are personalized in a way. This also wears initials: "C. M. ", and this simple fact causes Dean's heart to skip a beat.


	3. Demon's joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running away from Heaven and Hell is not working anymore. Now Castiel has a choice to make. This one might lead him and Dean to a bloody, tragic end.

"Casair! Casair, hear me out!" Castiel calls, his voice is cold and demanding. He is alone in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a pitch black darkness. "The war is over and Heaven won! Why haven't you tell me? You were lying all this time! I escaped and... All that for nothing!"

" _I needed you here, Castiel._ " Casair's voice rings in his head like a bell. " _You are a warrior like me. Angels aren't fighting anymore. Heaven is closed, yes, but it is not safe as long as Hell remains opened. God gave me one job, protect his angels on Earth. I can't do that if demons take over._ "

"Demons attacked me and Dean? Why" Castiel is looking around. _Empty._

" _Humans. A demon gave them an order. This creature wants you dead and Dean was in their way. Without angels, Earth will become a second Hell. I can't let that happen so I am giving you a choice right now._ " Casair takes her time, considering every word since she can tell she lost his trust. " _You can help me fight and close the Gates of Hell or you risk Winchester's life and help me bring our brothers to Earth. Either way, we are in the middle of a new war._ "

"You want me to bring Hell's rage upon my friends." Castiel's whisper is weak and it takes him time to take a deep breath. "I will help you but... There is one thing. You will let me protect the Winchesters."

"Make them fight on our side."

***

Dean is sitting at his desk, looking at the key in front of him. "I'm leaving. Don't look for me." - this is the message only a high ranked Family member could leave.  _Don't look for me. I am gone. I want to leave. Castiel would never..._ The doors open and guards bring in the tall man. Dean nods and they are left alone, silent and nervous, glaring at each other.

"Sammy, this is something I can't do alone" Dean gestures at him and Winchester takes a place on the chair. "Castiel couldn't leave this. Ever." he throws the key at him. Sam catches it and carefully examines the item. "I checked, it's original."

"You think somebody kidnapped Castiel" Sam says with a dose of doubt. "I think you are doing just fine by the way. Police found some of your..."

"Oh, shut up! I had no choice! They gave me no choice! Somebody left this key in my fucking bedroom so go on and tell me we are all safe!" Dean snaps and turns towards the window. Rain outside is quietly hitting the glass. "I need to find him, Sam. It is my fault he is wounded and almost died."

"I have been looking but he is nowhere to be found. Both hospitals and morgues." Sam reassures him.

"People who attacked me worked for Crowley. It is a clear declaration of war but they did nothing more. Silence." Dean starts wandering around the cabinet. "He did not take revenge for their deaths, something is off. And if you are even a tiny bit interested, I am no longer doing the strip club business. Took too much effort and gambling does not require dealing with the police. Controllers work with much more enthusiasm when you offer a proper amount of money." Dean smirks, knowing that his confession will bring memories.

"Dad wouldn't be thrilled." Sam sighs. "You know I should lock you up, right?"

"You know damn well I should never let you take that fucking job. You were a great advisor, Sammy." Dean comes back to his desk and takes out some documents from the drawer. "You are safe. My people will not hurt you."

"You have put me on the list?" Sam's eyes open wide and his breath stops. "If anyone finds out..."

"You will go to jail but everything is better than getting shot." Dean frowns when his phone rings. "You don't want to listen to it. Think about Cas." he says right before picking up the call.

Sam leaves in a hurry. He feels torn between his former life and future with Alice. They need a simple life.

When Sam comes back home, he can hear a man's laugh coming from the living room. He hopes he is wrong but when he comes in, he finds Alice chatting with Gabriel who immediately grins at Winchester.

"Hey, Sam! Good to see you again" Gabriel takes a sip of coffee and looks at Alice. "Your wonderful fiance was telling me about your guest. Her brother is a great guy, knows how to play"

"She is not yet... Wait. You know Jim" Sam crosses his arms and looks at Gabe with an unspoken question.  _Is he one of you?_ to which Gabriel slowly shakes his head.

"I was talking to your old friend, Crowley is very happy about their work. Apparently, Moriarty's business went international"

"Moriarty? I thought you were Alice Hooper." Sam's confusion makes Alice chuckle.

"I am, dummy. Jim was adopted." she shrugs and Sam goes pale. "Something is wrong?"

"It just a... I am sorry, Alice, I promised Gabriel a lunch together. We need to talk about Castiel, he is still missing... Will you excuse us?" Sam asks, smiling sweetly and so she can't refuse. He and Gabriel go outside and when they turn around the corner Sam stops him with a firm grip on Gabriel's arm. "Jim is working with Crowley? You knew and didn't tell me? How long?"

"I thought you knew who you were dating." Gabriel pouts when Sam pushes him against the wall. "It was none of my business, you said so yourself.

"You are still mad at me?" Sam seems surprised and it brings a sad smile to Gabriel's face. "It was years ago and doesn't..."

"I know, I don't really matter, fine. Listen, I was doing everything I could to protect you and your brother."

 Sam stares at him, lowering his glance in shame. He remembers how things used to be between them but it was over. A long time ago they already had no future. Not together.

"Why Jim would try to kill my brother?" Sam inhales sharply, thinking about all the crimes a man called Moriarty has been accused of. The list was long and most probably not complete.

"He wasn't. As far as I know, he was on the other side of the world at the time. He came here to make sure Crowley would succeed this time but Castiel vanished." Gabriel smiles sadly as if he regretted that Castiel escaped.

"He was the target?" Sam steps away, trying to put all the pieces together. "Why would he try to kill Castiel? He is Dean's accountant, he did nothing bad."

"That's not the point, Sam." Gabriel suddenly stiffs. "I think we have a company." the moment he says this, a shot echoes between high buildings and Gabriel curls up on the ground. His arm is bleeding. "Run, Sam!" he whimpers and starts crawling towards a back door of the coffee shop. When Sam picks him up from the ground, Gabriel rolls his eyes. "I said run, he will not shoot twice in the same place. You don't have much time."

"Shut up." Sam hisses and holds him close to his body when they enter the building. "I have to call Dean"

***

"I lost them, boss." Sebastian kneels on the edge of the roof, quickly packing up his sniper rifle. "Milton got hit but he will live. About Winchester..."

"He is not your concern" Jim sighs and pours hot water into a teapot, holding a mobile between his chin and arm. "You got proper bullets?"

"Yes, boss."

"Then how is the angel still ALIVE?!"

Sebastian feels a shiver running down his spine. Moriarty is unpredictable but _why would he get nervous about some pitiful bastard?_

"I will not miss next time." Sebastian runs down the stairs, holding a heavy bag and throws away a black mask. His headphones seem to tight and he can't focus on breathing as he usually does during a job. "Should I follow them?"

"No, of course not." Jim sits down on a bed and takes a quick look at his laptop. Crowley's dogs are working but if they will not find the other angel, he is doomed. "I think you should know why I am doing this."

"Right now? I am a little busy, police will..."

"I will die," Jim says and Sebastian freezes, halfway through breaking the door out. "If you want me to live, we need to kill Castiel and Gabriel. This is the deal I made in Hell"

"I thought you were joking." Sebastian whispers, unaware of everything that was happening around. Police sirens, people running outside, all the panic means nothing to him. "It can't be true, Sherlock didn't die and you faked your death too... It can't be true"

"Every word is." Jim hangs up and falls on the bed. When he closes his eyes, he can still hear the screams, feel cold and pain that they made him endure. And then a demon appeared and offered him a ticket back to this fucked up world he used to despise. He wanted something in return:  _Kill two angels and I will let you live. That's all._ So the deal was made.

***

"Consulting... who?" Dean looks at Gabriel with a confused smile. "You are kidding, right?"

"Dean, this man is responsible for more than half terrorist attacks in the world, frauds, kidnappings, murders, and God knows what more." Sam sits on the hospital bed, looking at Gabriel's arm. It was not as bad as he thought. "He is a threat to you, the Family, he probably took Castiel and tried to kill Gabe."

"Ok, so now you want me to rip his lungs out because he got your boyfriend shot?" Dean snorts and shakes his head. "Unbelievable. You were pissed when I tried to find our friend but now that it's about Gabriel..."

"What did you say?" Sam chokes on his own words.

"Yeah, he told me when I threatened to ask dad about you two. I thought he tried to use you." Dean shrugs and Sam's face goes red. "Come on, you Alice... it doesn't make sense anyway. You met her and she was perfect and in love with you from the first second?"

"Basically" Sam's voice shows hesitation. "And now her brother wants to kill us."

"Almost like he wanted to get to know you without showing up." Dean says and puts on his coat. "I have something to do, you take care of Milton and don't come back home."

"Dean?" Sam tries to stop him but guards stand in his way long enough for Dean to leave the hospital. "He wouldn't hurt Alice, right?" he turns to Gabriel but the man seems to be deep in his own small world right now.

Dean starts driving but the closer he gets, the more doubts come to his mind. He met Alice, she was innocent, he checked her records. Nothing that would lead to Moriarty.  _She knows nothing_ \- Dean turns the car around and quickly changes the plan in his head, hoping that his men will follow accordingly. Crowley's estate outside of town was a perfect place for any crime. No neighbors, a deep river nearby and a highway few miles away. When Dean arrives at the gate, he is welcomed by four guards who let him in without a question.  _He is waiting._ Dean parks near the front door and waits for his guards but they don't appear to be invited in. He takes his gun and comes inside, where an old butler offers to lead him to Crowley's office. Before he can come in, he is forced to give up his weapon and rely on the unwritten rule "A guest is always protected". Dean finds Crowley sitting in front of a fireplace, with a black hound by his side.

"Dean Winchester, I am pleased you finally accepted my invitation" Crowley greets him with a vicious smile. "I assume you want to talk about your lost..."

"If you know where Castiel is, spare us time and blood" Dean sits down in front of him, judging the not very intimidating figure. "What do you want?"

"I will tell you what Moriarty wants if you give me something in return."

"You want three of my casinos and a half of my territory, I am aware. Again, it's not happening." Dean smirks, tapping with his fingers on the low table. "Moriarty wants to kill Gabriel, that I know. He probably wants to kill Castiel. What more you could tell me?"

They can hear the door open and a man in a grey suit stands between them, grinning at Dean. His eyes are empty, lifeless and it makes Dean shiver.

"Miss him?" the man asks, tilting his head, not looking away from the Winchester. "Your holy accountant managed to keep you safe, so a friendly advice, dear. Back off." his voice is high pitched but quickly goes back to a low, tedious tone. "I'm not playing with amateurs."

"Moriarty?" Dean remains calm. "You are this big threat?"

"I will skin you if you stand in my way." Jim laughs. Looking in the mirror over the fireplace Dean notices a red spot on his own head. _A sniper._ "On the other hand, you turned out to be helpful so... CASTIEL! Come on! You don't want me to blow his brains out, right?"

Dean freezes, unable to find a way out. He was stupid. _Coming here without protection, trusting Crowley to obey the rules as they always did..._

"Stop it." a husky voice makes them all turn around to see Castiel, leaned against the wall. Blood running down his face from a severe cut on his temple. "Dean, don't..." he tries to come closer but he falls on his knees. Without thinking, Dean rushes over and holds Castiel to his side. "Dean, you need to get out of here." Castiel spits with blood and pushes him towards the door but Dean resists, noticing that now Milton is the target.

"That is truly heartwarming but now both of you will die." Jim claps his hands, appreciating the fear in Castiel's eyes. "Not that you have to die, Winchester but I think it will bring your brother here. Together with his angel"

"I am sorry." Castiel whimpers and pulls Dean closer. "I will find you" he says and crushes their lips together in a heated kiss. Dean tastes his blood and tears but all he focuses on is Castiel kissing him goodbye. When Castiel pushes him away, a window breaks, glass falling around when the bullet pierced it.

Time stops. Moriarty froze with his wide smile deprived of life. Dean's look is full of horror when he realizes that Castiel is going to take a bullet... Casair slowly walks around, judging the situation. She had the energy to do it once. Castiel was supposed to choose the moment. Now that they lost the last battle, he chose to save this ape.  _Why?_ Casair wonders, looking closely at Winchester. His soul is not wicked but broken enough to scare her. "You want him to survive?" she asks even when Castiel can't answer. "Fine" she touches Dean's arm and right before they disappear, she notices a creature standing behind Moriarty. The demon winks at her and turns into black smoke. "Oh, so it's you" Casair says but she is already far away. Dean falls on the floor of his office, confused and trembling.

"Cas!" he shouts, looking around. "What the hell was that?" he whispers to himself.

"You met Casair." Gabriel is casually sitting behind Dean's desk, his arm as good as new. "Time to destroy your life I guess"

"How did you get in here?" Dean steps back and almost falls when he hits the chair. "Tell me everything"

"My dear brother is fighting with Hell and tries to bring other angels from Heaven." Gabriel shrugs. "We are angels, real angels. Wings, grace, all the holy stuff. We are not allowed to blab about it, you understand, right? Moriarty made a deal with a demon and he has to take us down. You are in his way. Demons can't do it themselves because Casair is watching them. But the guardian of angels is not allowed to stop humans from using their own free will."

"She killed those assassins?" Dean is even more confused than before Gabriel started talking.

"They were demons in meat suits." Gabriel stands up and rolls up his sleeve to show Dean a fully healed arm. "That thing was an angel killing bullet. If it hit my heart, I would die like a normal human."

"We need to save Castiel, he is still there" Dean regains his senses. "He was shot, I am almost one hundred percent sure, he..."

"I can sense his energy, he is... alive" Gabriel says quietly, suddenly losing a relaxed facial expression. "He is too weak to protect himself. Even a human could beat him up right now."

"What about that Casair, the... the guardian?" Dean's voice is breaking and his hands are visibly shaking.

"I can't sense her. She... She is gone"


End file.
